


Matte, No Gloss

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Makeup, POV Pansy Parkinson, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: The lipstick is black, like bruises new and old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Astoria/Pansy - lipstick.

“Muggle makeup has come a long way,” Pansy murmurs, bent to gaze into the case beneath the department store beauty counter. It’s been years since she’s bought anything not custom-made by her potionmaster, but she knows some things need discretion.

“Can I help you find anything, miss?”

Pansy looks up, brow arched, at the counter girl. “Yes, thank you, dear. These lipsticks. What is the darkest color you have?”

( _“I want to mark you all up,” Pansy growls, teeth nipping at little Astoria Malfoy’s neck, fingers pressed to her hips._

_“No,” Astoria says, but she’s breathless with pleasure. “No marks. None that he can see.”)_

The counter girl smiles politely, but Pansy knows the effect she has on people with her blunt midnight bob, spiked heels, and lack of humor. “Well, if you do indeed mean _color_ , I suggest Crimson Crush or Blue Velvet. Both have glossier undertones.” She removes two cases from the display, along with a swab for sampling.

Pansy tries them both. They _are_ lovely, stark and bold against pale skin, but not _enough_. “And if I don’t mean _color_ , exactly?”

The counter girl removes one more case. “Then this will do the trick.”

Pansy swabs it on. It’s black—no more, no less. No shine, no metallic or sparkle.

Just black, like bruises new and old.

Pansy rubs her thumb against the edge of her lip and it smudges, just a little. “Perfect,” she says to the counter girl, removing the Muggle money from her purse.


End file.
